The Forgotten Song
by kuroshironimu
Summary: Dia tidak lebih hanyalah seorang prajurit siap mati yang terjebak dalam tubuh seorang anak kecil. Dia tidak lebih hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang terjebak dalam permainan hidup dan mati.


**= THE FORGOTTEN SONG =**

**.**

_Hetalia: Axis Powers _© Hidekaz Himaruya

_The Forgotten Song _© kuroshironimu

Title taken from song _The Forgotten Song_, sung by Hatsune Miku.

**.**

( Sealand-centric. Kinda' historical. Oneshot. Short. No dialogue. Too much monologue. Messy dictions. Bad writings.

Thanks **Haefalent **for noticing the typo. )

* * *

><p><em>Dia tidak lebih hanyalah seorang prajurit siap mati yang terjebak dalam tubuh seorang anak kecil. Dia tidak lebih hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang terjebak dalam permainan hidup dan mati.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Sejak awal, dia memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk hidup lama.

Dia ada hanya untuk satu tujuan: melindungi pulau Britania dari serangan Jerman. Hanya itu. Dia tidak lebih hanyalah sebuah benteng besi di tengah lautan yang meledakkan setiap pesawat Jerman yang berusaha mencapai lahan kekuasaan 'kakak'-nya. Dia tidak lebih hanyalah seorang prajurit siap mati yang terjebak dalam tubuh seorang anak kecil. Dia tidak lebih hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang terjebak dalam permainan hidup dan mati.

Namun beranikah ia menimpakan kesalahan pada orang itu karena membuatnya seperti ini? Oh, tidak, tentu tidak. Tidak sekarang.

Maka ia jalani hidup seperti yang sudah digariskan oleh takdir. Ledakan telah menjadi makanan sehari-hari, mengonsumsi pikirannya hingga tidak bisa ia pisahkan antara riil dan fantasi. Perang adalah pemandangan yang membuatnya terbiasa—bagaimana prajurit-prajurit itu tertembak di kepala atau dadanya dan darah menggenang di kakinya. Bagaimana mereka merintih, memohon ampun, meminta tolong—

"_Tapi England bilang tidak boleh ada dibiarkan yang hidup."_

Lalu sang bocah tersenyum, dan menembakkan peluru terakhir menembus kepala sang prajurit.

* * *

><p>Oh, tolong dong, apa ada yang ingat sudah berapa tahun sejak kejadian itu? Iya, itu. Saat seorang delegasi datang ke rumahnya yang masih berantakan hanya untuk mengabarkan bahwa 'kakak'-nya tersayang dan kubunya telah memenangkan perang. Dan ia, sebagai salah satu orang yang berjasa agar keselamatan 'kakak'-nya, pun patut diberi pujian.<p>

Tapi hanya satu kali itu, sampai akhirnya dia dilupakan. Membusuk di tengah lautan. Sendiri. Setelah perjuangannya, setelah darah yang menodai dirinya. Hanya satu pujian, datang dari seorang delegasi yang bahkan tidak pernah melihat perang yang sebenarnya. Hanya diiming-imingi tanda jasa.

Hanya itu.

Dan sang prajurit yang terlupakan hanya terdiam di bentengnya yang solid. Tiada niatan untuk pergi, untuk membuktikan diri, apalagi menyatakan eksistensi. Bukankah ini takdir yang diembannya? Biarkan saja ia terlupakan, membusuk hingga lenyap bersama waktu. Sebuah benteng tidak bisa menghancurkan diri sendiri—jadi dia hanya akan menunggu.

Apakah ada yang menghancurkannya, atau waktu yang menghancurkannya.

Lama ditunggunya momen itu. Ditunggunya dengan sabar. Menunggu seseorang yang akan menghancurkan dirinya luar dalam, menunggu waktu mengambil seluruh sisa hidup yang masih ia punya. Menunggu, menunggu, _menunggu_—

Tapi dia tetap dibiarkan hidup—mengapung di atas birunya laut dan berdiri di bawah birunya langit. Dibiarkan saja tanpa penjelasan. Dibiarkan saja tanpa satu pun yang sudi menemaninya. Dibiarkan saja, sendiri.

Tapi—memang apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Dia kan terlupakan.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Bacotan author:**

I goddamn hate you, insomnia! *guling guling sementara jam di kamar menunjukkan jam setengah 3... pagi* hari ini cuma tidur tiga jam tadi pagi alskjdlkasjdl

_Ehm._

Lagi pengen bikin semacam historical kinda angst FF, dan pilihan jatuh ke Sealand. Kenapa? Karena di balik senyum shota-nya tersimpan kenangan buruk yang patut diberi rating PG-15 sampai R-18 :| bukan, bukan disodomi. Itu beda konteks.

Jadi ya, menurut headcanon saya Sea-kun itu yangire. Oh, pur-_lease_, dia itu benteng Inggris dari serangan Jerman selama Perang Dunia II and you still say he's not a goddamn pyscho? :|

Well, anyway... thanks for reading! (/ ' ')/ \(' ' \)


End file.
